


hold me hard and mellow

by disstrack



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sexual content is slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disstrack/pseuds/disstrack
Summary: "You should rap more." Bambam says in between their kisses. "You're really fucking good at it."





	hold me hard and mellow

**Author's Note:**

> really, i just wrote this thing to help get out of my writer's block and continue planning out my other fics. i did not intend to post this, but i felt like the yugbam tag was really missing on content, and while this may not be the best, i guess it's a start. i do really love yugbam though, so i'll most likely post a good fic someday. who knows. 
> 
> based on the prompt: door key. title is from zayn's pillow talk.

There’s something about Bambam’s ass that Yugyeom really likes. Lots of people – and by a lot, Yugyeom means _a lot_ – say Jinyoung’s is much better, plumper and thicker and softer, but they clearly do not notice Bambam’s. Then again, maybe it’s just Yugyeom who thinks this. He’s the one dating the Thai boy, after all. Right now, he’s also the one groping his ass like it’s his first time doing so (it isn’t, but he’s never done it in a sexual context before. Until now).

“You should rap more.” Bambam says in between their kisses. Yugyeom likes hearing Bambam talk, likes seeing his lips move and curve into smiles and open wide to show his teeth, but at the moment he wants to shut him up and continue kissing. They’re not even at home yet, for fucks sake, and already Yugyeom has lost his control. “You’re really fucking good at it.”

Yugyeom only grunts, pulling Bambam closer once more so they can make out. He’s pretty sure they’ve grossed out the cab driver taking them to Yugyeom’s apartment, since the man had resorted to wearing ear muffs even though it’s warm inside, eyes dutifully trained on the road and nowhere else.

“Wait,” Bambam complains, refusing Yugyeom. “Lemme finish.” He makes a whiney sound when Yugyeom pinches his ass in response to being rejected, and slaps the younger’s arm. “I’m hungry. I didn’t get to eat anything while we were doing karaoke because you started rapping. Jackson-hyung ended up taking everything in the process.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Yugyeom promises. “I’ll cook you something in my place. After.”

“Okay.” Bambam easily agrees. “It better taste good.”

“Yeah, sure. Can we talk about this later?” Yugyeom is impatient as fuck, wanting the traffic to disappear and for them to be in his apartment as soon as possible. More importantly, he wants Bambam to get fucking closer and kiss him again. Maybe relieve him, but only a bit. Yugyeom isn’t an exhibitionist, and he has no plans of cumming in a cramped vehicle like this with a stranger at the front.

Bambam responds by suddenly pressing his palm on Yugyeom’s crotch, and the latter squeals in surprise before his moans get swallowed by his best friend.

The moment the cab driver tells them there’s here, Yugyeom carelessly throws in the payment, refuses the change, and practically carries Bambam to the elevator, totally not groping his ass as Bambam snuggles his face against his neck, muscles relaxing.

Bambam distracts Yugyeom by the time they reach the floor to his apartment by kissing him everywhere but on his lips. The taller ends up slamming Bambam against the door to his place just to resume making out with him for being a tease, making sure that when he digs his fingers into Bambam’s ass, he ends up pressing in between his cheeks, causing his boyfriend to groan loudly.

“Stop teasing.” Bambam hisses. “Get the damn door open so we can do it already.”

Yugyeom allows one hand to roam through his pockets to search for the key while he lets the wall and his other hand support Bambam’s weight. He frowns into their kiss when he realizes he can’t find it, and he even pulls away to make sure. Bambam ends up helping him look for it, all while muttering to himself about how frustrated he is. If Yugyeom wasn’t so busy looking, he would’ve been amused with the fact that Bambam ended up being more impatient than Yugyeom himself.

“Oh, fuck. Where is it?” Yugyeom asks himself. He’s fretting not only because he’s desperate and wants to fuck Bambam on his bed as soon as possible, but also because he’s genuinely worried that he lost his keys. How’s he going to enter his apartment now?

He sets Bambam down so the elder can help him look for it. It involves looking through his own clothes as well, and while they put their hands on each other’s bodies, it isn’t sexual, but frantic and serious. Briefly, Yugyeom notes that this is how close their relationship has gone to at this point, where they aren’t bothered with which parts the other is touching. It’s good.

“Where was the last place you remember putting it?” Bambam asks, after they’ve checked everywhere about five times. He’s sitting down on the floor as Yugyeom bangs his head against the door in frustration, wanting to enter badly.

“In my jacket’s pocket.” Yugyeom says, for the nth time. “Maybe I left it in the karaoke bar?”

“Maybe.” Bambam considers. “But that’s so fucking far. Will we really go back all the way there just to get in your apartment?”

“This is my house.” Yugyeom argues. But then Bambam just gives him an incredulous look, and Yugyeom sighs, turning around and sliding down against the door to beside his boyfriend. “I hate this.”

“You think I don’t?” Bambam retorts. “This basically cockblocked us fucking.”

Yugyeom makes a whiney noise. “That’s not the point.” He says. “I live in there. Where am I going to live now?”

Bambam is quiet for a few seconds. “You can live with me.” He eventually says, and Yugyeom thinks it’s a joke at first, but then he realizes his boyfriend says it hesitantly, like a suggestion, and that he’s actually serious.

“As if.” Yugyeom says, but he doesn’t miss the way Bambam deflates. “Jinyoung-hyung would kill us.” He adds, to make the mood lighter. “And I won’t be able to cover half of the rent. My parents still pay for this, you know.”

“Oh,” Bambam says, nodding in understanding. “Someday then.” It sounds unsure, like a question. Yugyeom finds this Bambam – shy, uncertain – adorable. But he also doesn’t like Bambam feeling like that.

“Someday.” Yugyeom replies, confident.

Bambam sets his hand down on the doormat they sit on, even though it’s probably dirty (Yugyeom refrains himself from telling Bambam this, in case it’d ruin the moment), and Yugyeom rests his hand on top. “You want to go to my place instead?”

“Isn’t Jackson-hyung there?” Yugyeom asks. 

“He’ll be asleep in a few hours.” Bambam says, checking his watch.

“Okay.” Yugyeom pauses. “Can we not go yet though?”

“Okay.” They stay like this for a while, silent and staring at the sky, until Bambam abruptly pulls away, catching the other’s attention. “Bambam?”

“Get off the rug.” Bambam suddenly says. Yugyeom’s brows knit together in confusion, but he follows. Bambam stands up along with Yugyeom to yank the mat away, revealing a familiar object of Yugyeom’s. He picks them up, spinning them with one finger. “It’s good that you have a set of extra keys.”

The moment they get the door to open, they take a deep breath of relief, one that they didn’t know they were holding. They’re quiet as they turn on the lights and enter, Bambam immediately running to flop on the couch. “Ah, I’m beat.” He exclaims. “I don’t want to fuck anymore.”

“I don’t either.” Yugyeom admits. “Maybe next time.” He would’ve been upset at it, but he’s too tired to care.

“You should really just use a code lock instead next time.” Bambam says. “It’s more high-tech and classy.”

Yugyeom merely hums, approaching Bambam and tugging his hands. “C’mon,” He says. “You can borrow some of my clothes. Let’s get to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, as always. kudos and comments are highly appreciated. hmu on tumblr or twitter if you'd like to talk or request anything~ it's in my [profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/disstrack)


End file.
